Amorous entanglement
by Kyros-san
Summary: Sakura aseguraba amar a Sasuke, sin embargo su mejor amigo por muy guapo y masculino que se mirase los prefería mas... musculosos. Lo mas gracioso es que esta misma historia se repetía con otra singular parejita de amigos ¿Que puede resultar de esto?


**Prologo**

 **.**

 **.**

El apuesto joven únicamente vestido con un pantalón deportivo azul marino frotaba levemente sus ojos para terminar de despertarse por completo. Una vez tapo un ultimo bostezo con su mano giro su rostro y una muy pequeña sonrisa de a poco se formo en sus labios. Observaba entre divertido y enternecido el pequeño bulto a su lado bajo la sabana. — Despierta... — Susurra dejando oír una profunda voz algo ronca. Con cuidado movió el bulto escuchando como respuesta un pequeño quejido de molestia.

— No quiero — La bonita voz femenina que escucho se oía berrinchuda. Para el azabache fue inevitable no reír divertido entre dientes pues incluso cuando habían pasado muchos años aun le seguía pareciendo entretenido como su acompañante odiaba levantarse temprano, ademas esas muecas le hacían parecer una pequeña niña consentida. Aun así no podían perder el tiempo por lo que suspiro profundamente.

— Vamos Sakura, despierta — Insistió nuevamente arreglandoselas para arrebatarle la sabana dejandole al descubierto a su acompañante. Fue recibido por unos grandes y brillantes ojos jade que le fulminaban, sin embargo el revuelto de cabello rosa le hizo imposible tomarse esa mirada enserio. Ella estaba únicamente vestida por una bata -o vestido- de dormir verde pálido.

— Sasuke-kun, aun tengo sueño.

Para el azabache era bastante tierno ver los pequeños pucheros que hacia la chica con sus labios, sin embargo seguía firme en que debían levantarse en ese momento.

-Sakura PVO-

Y ahí estaba yo, escuchando su melodiosa risa la cual me encantaba, poco a poco dejo de reír y me miro con esos profundos ojos, no pude evitar perderme en aquellos posos negros que parecían leer mis pensamientos, vi como se acercaba a mí y me daba un pequeño beso en la frente para luego apartarse y salir de la habitación, yo solo pude dedicarme ah observar por donde se había ido, en silencio me levante y camine hasta lo que era el baño.

Di un suspiro y con tranquilidad comencé a despojarme de mis ropas, cuando la ultima prenda cayó al suelo camine hasta la enorme bañera y abrí el grifo del agua, luego camine a la ducha y me introducir en esta dejando que el agua me empapara completamente para luego dedicarme a lavar mi cabello y enjabonar mi cuerpo, ya terminada esta tarea retire los restos de jabón y champo y cerré la ducha, mi mirada se desvío a la bañera la cual estaba lo suficientemente llena por lo que cerré el grifo y tome una especia salina olor a fresas la cual estaba junto a otras de diferentes olores, esparcí un poco en el agua y en algunos minutos se comenzó a crear espuma, entre a la bañera con tranquilidad y cerré mis ojos.

\- esto es relajante - susurre para mí misma sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba, aquello ya era una rutina para mi, tomaba una ducha y luego entraba a la bañera por algunos minutos, abrí mis ojos al escuchar como la puerta del baño era abierta y para mi sorpresa por ella entro Sasuke de lo más tranquilo, automáticamente mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo intenso - ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Qué haces?! - le pregunte de forma escandalizada por lo que el debió su mirada hacia mí y agradecí mentalmente que hubiera la suficiente espuma para cubrir mi cuerpo.

\- solo me daré un baño - me dijo divertido mientras se retiraba la camisa y me giñaba el ojo, seguidamente llevo sus manos al elástico del pijama y ya sabiendo sus intenciones baje la mirada sintiendo mi rostro arder - Sakura - me llamo de forma tranquila y yo solo emití un sonido dándole a entender que tenía mi atención, el sonido de la ducha abrirse me hizo bajar aun más la mirada sintiéndome muy nerviosa - tengo algo que contarte - siguió por lo que yo suspire estando apunto de contestarle más el sonido de la puerta abrirse nuevamente me hizo desviar la mirada hacia ella quedándome de piedra al ver de quien se trataba .

\- tenía la esperanza de encontrarte con Sakura manoseándose otouto - susurro decaído el muy maldito, se trataba de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, este es un chico muy apuesto de cabellos azabaches hasta los hombros atados en una coleta baja, sus ojos son de ónix, sus fracciones son apuestas y más maduras, tiene unas marcadas ojeras las cuales al contrario de quitarle el atractivo le hacen ver bien, al igual que Sasuke tiene un cuerpo perfectamente trabajado, este solo usaba un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro dejando a la vista su bien formado torso, es el mayor teniendo 21 años, y en él se aplica la frase mientras más maduros más sabrosos porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo el canijo está muy bueno.

\- ¡Itachi! ¡Sal de aquí! - le grite en una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza, ignorándome olímpicamente se adentro en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si.

\- otouto la tubería de mi baño está rota - hablo el morocho mayor mientras sacaba un cepillo de dientes de kami-sama sabrá donde y se disponía a untarle crema para cepillarse.

\- entiendo aniki, la de aquí se había descompuesto la semana pasada - le siguió Sasuke como si yo no estuviera allí en la bañera completamente desnuda y a mitad de un baño - pero si te vas ah duchar espera a que Sakura salga - siguió Sasuke mientras cerraba la ducha y dirigía su mirada a mí al igual que itachi.

\- tienes razón, si no lo hago terminaría tirándomele encima y no quiero ir preso por abuso de una menor - hablo el muy pervertido mientras escaneaba lo que podía de mi cuerpo - ¿no piensas que esta como kami manda otouto? - pregunto dirigiéndole una mirada insinuante al menor quien me miro detalladamente logrando poner más nerviosa si eso era posible.

\- Sakura es muy linda - hablo sasuke a lo cual yo me sonroje violentamente - pero sabes que no es mi tipo... los prefiero mas... musculosos... - susurro mirando hacia otra parte, aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría, eso ya lo sabía, pero que lo diga en mi presencia es otra cosa, itachi pareció igual de deprimido que yo por lo que salió del baño con la mirada sombría.

\- ya se fue - me aviso sasuke a lo cual yo asentí mientras me hundía en la bañera, sentí como me daban un leve golpecito en el hombro por lo que salí del agua encontrándome con la cara de Sasuke muy cerca de la mía, el ya estaba vestido con el uniforme del instituto, pero aun así un gran sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas - quiero contarte algo - me susurro lo que anteriormente me había dicho, yo solo pude asentir y mirarlo fijamente esperando a que hablase, mas es solo se dedicaba a mirarme, cosa que me ponía muy nerviosa.

\- ¿qué quieres contarme Sasuke-kun? - pregunte mirándole sonrojada pero intentando parecer tranquila, el se acercó más y hundió su cara en mi cuello por lo que me estremecí sin poder evitarlo, sentí como aspiró levemente causándome un cosquilleo – Sasuke-kun… - le llame en son de recordarle que tenía que contarme algo, el se separo y se sentó en el suelo del baño mirándome con una sonrisa torcida.

\- Conocí ah alguien... - me dijo a lo cual yo entre en shock ¿eso significaba que salía con alguien? agite mi cabeza intentando olvidar aquello y le hice un gesto para que continuase - bueno... Solo hemos estado hablando por teléfono todo este tiempo... el se mudo hace un par de meses a konoha... y... hoy empieza a estudiar en el instituto... - termino de contar a lo cual yo lo miraba estupefacta.

\- Mm - balbuce aun estando un tanto shockeada por todo lo que me había contado mi amigo, porque solo eso éramos, amigos.

\- Es un chico muy lindo y... quiero que me acompañes a conocerlo hoy - me dijo un tanto apenado a lo cual yo lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo, y no, no es un error, el realmente dijo que es un chico, porque él, mi mejor amigo que esta como kami manda es gay y ahora me sale con que conocía a un chico, simplemente mi día no puede ser peor.

\- ah... wow... Mm... Es genial saber eso Sasuke - le dije sin muchos ánimos, sonriendo de falsa, ya esta sonrisa estaba ensayada, sabía que este día llegaría - ¡felicidades!... claro que te acompaño - seguí agrandando mi sonrisa, así se notaba aun más lo falsa que era, suerte que él no lo notara.

\- ¿en serio? gracias cerezo, eres la mejor - hablo mientras me tomaba de la nuca y me atraía a el dándome un gran abrazo que logro que todos mis colores subieran a mi nuca al analizar la situación en la que estábamos puesto el tenia una mano en mi nuca y una en la espalda teniéndome fuertemente abrazada, mas yo estaba completamente desnudada y mis pechos chocaban con su torso que gracias al cielo estaba cubierto.

\- Sasuke - le llame a lo cual él me apretó más así si, emitiendo murmullos no audibles, yo le mire curiosa y sin poder evitarlo lleve mis manos a su cuello y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro - Sasuke te voy a mojar - le susurre a lo cual el soltó un bufido, estábamos a punto de separarnos cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera estruendosa.

\- Sasuke no h...- por esta paso itachi quien nos miro sorprendido deteniendo su acción de hablar, ahora usaba un pantalón de jeans negro un poco entubados, una camisa manga corta blanca la cual se ceñía a su musculoso torso, sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra y converse de botín negros, tomo aire para luego parpadear un par de veces y luego salir de allí.

\- seguro no dejara de molestarme con esto - hablo sasuke deprimido a lo cual yo reí y asentí estando de acuerdo con eso, itachi no desaprovechaba una oportunidad para molestar a mi amigo, el suspiro y se separo de mi para luego salir del baño, yo me levante y tome una toalla mientras dejaba vaciando la bañera.

\- Bien... siempre me prepare para este día, es hora de que lleve a cabo mi actuación profesional - susurre dándome unas palmaditas en las mejillas en son de aliento hacías mi misma, porque conocer la persona que le atrajo a mi mejor amigo, de quien no está de más admitir estoy enamorada desde que tengo conciencia, para mí era todo un reto, por lo que debía dar la mejor actuación de mi vida fingiendo que estaría muy contenta por mi amigo, cuando la realidad sería que estaría destruida por dentro, di un pequeño suspiro y salí a la habitación, como era de esperarse, mi uniforme estaba sobre la cama al igual que mi mochila, sonreí un poco y procedí a vestirme.

Terminada la tarea de vestirme camine a un espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en el cuarto de Sasuke por petición mía y me mire, el uniforme consistía en una falda negra a medio muslo, una camisa blanca de botones manga larga, sobre esta un saco negro con la insignia respectiva al lado izquierdo, medias arriba de las rodillas negras y zapatillas de igual color, mi cabello lo recogí en una coleta alta y mi flequillo lo deje al lado izquierdo con algunos mechones largos a cada lado de mi nuca, estaba lista por lo que tome mi mochila y salí de la habitación al encuentro de mi amigo, quien estaba en el piso inferior desayunando con su familia como era de esperarse.

\- Buenos días - Hable mientras ingresaba al lugar, al instante los hombres presentes se levantaron, aun no entendía a que se debía esto, ¿porque los hombres se levantaban de la mesa cuando las mujeres llegaban o se retiraban? eso era algo que no entendía, olvidando esto di una corta reverencia con la cabeza y me ubique en la mesa en medio de Sasuke e Itachi.

\- Buen día - saludo serio pero cortes quien deseaba fuera mi suegro, este ere el padre de Sasuke e Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha, era un hombre de compleciones un tanto robustas pero de hecho era atractivo a su manera, su cabello era azabache algo alborotado, sus ojos tan negros como la noche, a pesar de verse así de rudo y estricto una vez que se le conocía más a fondo podía ser un hombre muy amable e incluso cariñoso.

\- Buenos días cerezo - saludo sonriente la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto uchiha, quien era una hermosa mujer de cabellos azabaches con ligeros destellos azules, sus ojos eran ónix pero estos destellaban cariño, Mikoto era una mujer muy dulce y cariñosa, claro está que no convenía verle molesta.

\- Yo - soltó itachi mientras levantaba la mano en son de saludo a lo cual yo reí divertida puesto ya le había visto antes por lo que no era necesario el saludo formal de siempre, mas Fugaku frunció el ceño.

\- Itachi esa no es una forma de saludar adecuadamente, tu no dormiste con ella como para actuar tan despreocupadamente ante el saludo de una dama - le reprendió Fugaku a lo cual itachi me lanzo una mirada que de verdad no me gusto.

\- Claro que no dormí con ella, fue Sasuke - hablo a lo cual yo me ruborice violentamente - y la saludo así porque yo le vi temprano cuando se bañaba - hablo de lo más natural a lo cual yo lo fulmine con la mirada sintiendo mi cara arder.

\- como puedes decir aquello de esa forma tan despreocupada itachi, ¡no puedo creer que entraras a mitad del baño de una dama! - le reclamó Fugaku nuevamente complétame molesto a lo cual yo le mire apenada.

\- Pero Sasuke también estaba ahí... incluso se estaba bañando ahí - hablo el muy maldito a lo cual yo me sonroje aun mas de ser posible al notar como Fugaku y Mikoto nos miraban a Sasuke y a mi sorprendidos.

\- yo estaba en la tina y sasuke en la ducha - murmure bajito encogiéndome en mi asiento a lo cual ellos sonrieron.

\- sabes que con Sasuke no hay problema debido... a su condición - hablo Fugaku un tanto bajito a lo cual yo lo mire compartiendo su dolor, Fugaku y Mikoto al igual que Itachi sabían del gusto de Sasuke, aun así no le juzgaban y aceptaban su condición, pero Fugaku aun así se sentía dolido por los gusto de su hijo menor.

\- nombre pero cuando volví con la intención de buscar mi cepillo me lo encontré restregándose con los pechos de Sakurita - hablo itachi muy seguro de si mientras asentía una y otra vez, al instante Fugaku volteó a mirarme esperanzado.

\- solo nos abrazábamos - volví a murmurar a lo cual el uchiha mayor me miro con orgullo por lo que me sonroje, sabia a que se debía aquello, en una ocasión tuve la oportunidad de platicar con él a solas y me había dicho que dejaba en mis manos a Sasuke, que a pesar de aceptarlo como era intentara volverlo un "Macho" provocándolo, realmente aquello me tomo por sorpresa, se decepcionaría si supiera que todo el cariño que nos demostramos es por mero afectó amistoso.

\- sabes que eres invitada a dormir aquí cuando quieras sakura - hablo sonriente Fugaku por lo que sonreí apenada y asentí, esto era solo para intentar provocar a su hijo y volverlo un "macho", suspire y mire a Mikoto quien me dedico una dulce sonrisa para luego señalar mi plato.

\- Deberías comer cerezo - hablo a lo cual yo solo asentí y me dedique a degustar la comida en silencio, mire de reojo a mi amigo y sonreí al verlo manchado de comida en la boca.

\- tienes comida ahí Sasuke-kun - le avise mientras sonreía divertida, el dejo de comer y se paso levemente una servilleta, aun así no había obtenido resultado alguno, seguía con los restos de comida - déjame - le susurre mientras pasaba mi dedo y le limpiaba como si de un niño de tratase, baje la mirada apenada al sentir como todo mantenían sus ojos fijos en mi dedicándome miradas diferentes, Fugaku orgulloso, Mikoto enternecida, Itachi divertido ¿y Sasuke?, el me miraba agradecido y con cariño.

\- gracias princesa - me susurro mientras daba un corto beso en mi frente el cual basto para que los colores subieran completamente a mi rostro - ¿Terminaste ya? - me pregunto refiriéndose a mi plato a lo cual yo asentí levemente - entonces deberíamos marcharnos ya ah clase - hablo nuevamente a lo cual yo estuve de acuerdo por lo que me levanté seguida de todos los varones, en serio que no entendía esa costumbre.

\- Fugaku-san, Mikoto, muchas gracias por recibirme de nuevo en su casa y por todo, si me disculpan ya me retiro - hable mientras daba una corta reverencia y les dedicaba una radiante sonrisa la cual correspondieron.

\- madre, padre, yo también me retiro, ya nos vamos al instituto - aviso ahora Sasuke mientras tomaba su mochila del respaldo de la silla y la guindaba en su hombro.

\- yo igualmente me retiro, así paso a dejar a los enanos al instituto - hablo Itachi mientras tomaba una maleta que se encontraba junto a sus pies.

\- Bien... adiós cerezo, adiós bebe, cariño... cuídense - hablo Mikoto a lo cual le sonreí en respuesta, Fugaku solo me dedico una reverencia y yo la respondí sonriente, Sasuke e Itachi se despidieron de sus padres y caminamos a la salida donde se encontraba el auto de Itachi, suspire, aun era demasiado temprano para ir a clases, sabía que sasuke solo quería conocer al chico de quien me hablo.


End file.
